The Legend of Korra: In Honor of General Iroh
by maila08
Summary: A ball is held in honor of General Iroh...what surprise awaits them?


Thanks BG-13!

* * *

In Honor of General Iroh

Mako woke up early the next morning to check on Korra's wound. He smiled when he saw that it hadn't bled during the night. He still decided however to have Katara come and check on her as soon as she woke up, which at this point was not for another hour or so. The Firebender got off the bed as quietly as he could and wrapped his wife up in a blanket before checking up on his children.

To his surprise both his children were awake. He smiled at them as he sat on their bed. "Do you two think you can watch your mother for me?" he asked. "I'm going to go get Katara."

"Is Mom ok?" Karah replied. He nodded.

"I just want her to check her," he reassured. The twins nodded and made their way to their mother's room. They both climbed into the bed and curled up next to her. Korra instinctively threw an arm around both of them. The children smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Is your back bothering you, Korra?" Katara asked as she healed the gash. The Avatar shook her head.

"It bled a little yesterday, but it doesn't bother me too much. It just feels sore," she replied.

The master nodded and continued to close the wound further.

"Is Mako ok?"

The Waterbender sighed. "He's a little jealous of Iroh," she admitted. Katara chuckled.

"He's still upset because of the time he kissed you, isn't he?"

Korra nodded. "I don't know why he acts this way though. He knows I have no emotional feelings towards Iroh."

"He's just on guard," the elder replied. "He'll eventually get over it."

"He better," Korra mumbled as she relaxed.

* * *

"Korra, we're going to be late," Mako grumbled from downstairs as he impatiently waited for his wife. Not that he was in a hurry or anything but he hated being late to events. He looked over at his children who were as dressed up as he was. His daughter surprisingly, was wearing a red dress, while his son wore a tux with a blue tie, which he kept trying to fix. The Firebender chuckled and knelt down to fix it for him.

Mac smiled at him and his mouth dropped open when he saw his mother come down the stairs. Mako looked over at her and did the same. The Avatar wore a sleeveless navy blue dress with white gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her betrothal necklace seemed to match the color of her eyes as it gleamed. Her hair was down but wavy and she looked absolutely spectacular. She chuckled and her daughter walked over to her.

"Mom, you look amazing!" she said.

"Thank you, but it looks like you're going to steal the show. Look at you," Korra replied, twirling her daughter around to show off her dress.

"Sorry Dad, but Mom's my date," Mac said with a smile, heading towards his mother.

"Oh no, you don't," Mako answered, cutting him off and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "She's my date. Don't you have one?"

The little Waterbender sighed and nodded.

"He has two actually," Karah smirked. Her brother glared at her.

Korra and Mako raised a brow. "Two?" they said in sync. Mac nodded.

"Sozi and Ty," he admitted. "But she has a date too!" he added pointing at his younger sister. The little Firebender growled and made a flame appear in her hand. The Avatar grabbed her while her husband grabbed her son before they got into a fight.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Korra asked.

"Sytka," Karah grumbled.

"So who's going with Ami?" Mako asked.

"Bumi's son, Hakoda," Mac replied. "He's our age."

The Firebender nodded. "Ok, well let's get going," he said with a sigh. Mac made his way to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look pretty, Mom," he whispered before running ahead with his sister. Korra smiled at the comment. Mako wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes, making her blush. He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he admired. Korra blushed again before burying her face in his chest. He chuckled again and kissed her head. "Come on. We have a ball to go to."

The Avatar smiled at her husband's enthusiasm and grabbed his arm as they made their way to the docks.

* * *

When they reached the docks they heard a familiar booming laughter and smiled. The Nonbender looked at the couple and shouted again. "Well, look who decided to show up!" he said. "Looking glamorous as always Korra," he added, giving them both a hug.

"Uncle Bumi!" the twins cried, running up to him. Bumi took them up in his arms with a laugh.

"Look at you two! You're so big! Soon I won't be able to carry you anymore!" The twins laughed and hugged him back before he set them down.

"Come on, Bumi," Tenzin tiredly said, steering his brother to the boat.

"Sure thing, little brother!" he screeched rubbing the Airbender's bald head. Tenzin sighed heavily while the couple chuckled.

* * *

Mako twirled Korra around and smiled at her laughter. Usually she wasn't the dancing type but she did it for his sake since he was a pretty descent dancer. They stopped when the music changed and became slow. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The Firebender placed his forehead on top of hers; amber eyes looking into the electrifying blue. She blushed again and pressed her face against his chest allowing him to breathe in her scent.

They looked over to where the children were at and smiled as each danced with their partner. The couple couldn't help but laugh as they saw how Mac would change partners in an effort to please both.

"He's your son alright," he murmured.

The Avatar raised a brow. "Excuse me? My son? He gets that from your side Mr. I-have-a-brother-with-crazy-fangirls," she replied. He stifled a laugh.

"And I got the craziest of them all," he mused. She smacked him in the shoulder but kept dancing.

When the music changed again he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Can I have this dance?" Iroh asked. Mako stiffened as he wrapped an arm around his wife protectively.

She looked up at him and he reluctantly nodded. "I love you," she whispered, kissing his cheek. Iroh smiled as he took the Waterbender's hand and headed towards the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Mako watched from where he stood as the general danced with his wife, twirling her around the floor. He couldn't help but glare. The Firebender didn't trust Iroh alone with Korra. He knew the Avatar could take care of herself, of that he had no doubt. But that still didn't ease the worry in his mind.

"You don't like to dance?" Mako turned his head to see a woman was now standing beside him. She smiled a perfectly blinding smile at him, smoothing her out her sleeveless black dress that showed a little more than necessary, the dark hunter green ruffle trim barely hiding what the v-neck seemed desperate to expose. Her features were sharp and well defined and she was barely shorter than Mako himself. Her shoulder length hair was the same deep red as the wine she nonchalantly sipping. Mako shrugged his shoulders.

"What's the matter Big Boy? Too macho for a little dancing?" she asked. Mako shifted uncomfortably. Something felt really wrong about this girl. He couldn't explain it. Something just seemed off.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. A wicked smirk graced the girl's features as she sat her glass down on the table next to them. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his chest, her face inches from his own.

"It's funny you should ask," she replied, her breath brushing against his face. "Because I'm sure you could do just that," she continued, her voice taking on this low suggestive tone as she tapped her fingernail against his nose and slowly trailed it down to his lips.

Mako grabbed her wrist and pushed her away from him, careful not to use too much force. "I'm married. And I'm not interested." The girl looked surprised by the rejection, as if this was the first time in her life she'd been told no. Mako quickly went back to scanning the crowd, only to find that his wife and Iroh were not among the sea of twirling bodies. He nodded at the woman.

"You'll have to excuse me," he said before leaving the woman standing by herself.

She watched him go, her interest officially peaked. She smiled, taking another sip of her wine. She always was fond of a challenge.

"Taren," Kan called. The woman resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her personal assistant.

"What is it now, Kan?" she asked impatiently.

"That was the Avatar's husband," he simply responded. The Nonbender blinked and then looked in the direction the Firebender had gone, a smile sliding into place on her face.  
"Oh? Who'd have thought she had such great taste?"

The Waterbender sighed deeply. "Don't tell me you like him?"

Taren shrugged. "He's a little rough around the edges but he has his charm."

"He blew you off."

The Nonbender glared at her assistant. "No one blows me off," she hissed. "Now make yourself useful and find the Avatar. I have a pending dance date."

* * *

"Are you ok, Korra?" Iroh asked as he sat her down. The Waterbender nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just felt a little light headed," she replied touching her head. Mako found them and went to her side.

"Korra, what's wrong?" he asked. The Avatar stiffened at his presence and looked away from him.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Iroh said, backing away.

"Hey," he said turning her face to look at him. "What happened?"

"Oh were you too busy to notice?" she snapped at him. He sighed heavily.

"Korra, I'm not going to say she wasn't trying to make a move on me," he replied sincerely. "But I let her know I was married and wasn't interested.

The Waterbender crossed her arms and glared at him. "Oh really?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, really. Not that you weren't having fun with the General," he mumbled.

The Avatar gave him a shocked look. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I was dancing with him, not trying to make out with him! Unlike you,"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well neither did I!" she shouted back before getting up and walking away from him.

* * *

"Hello, General," Taren whispered in his ear. The Firebender's eyes widened and he quickly turned to see the dangerously beautiful Nonbender. "May I have this dance?"

Iroh eyed the woman carefully before giving her a stiff nod. The woman smiled at him and set the glace down. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Right to business as always," she commented, her venomous smile still intact. He didn't reply and she sighed. "I should be asking you the same question."

"I came here on business."

She raised a brow. "Oh? I didn't know that dancing with the Avatar was the United Forces top priority," she replied. He stiffened. "You know, all that effort to keep me away and you led me right to her. Ironic, isn't it?"

"I won't let you hurt her," he said through his teeth. "I have the entire place surrounded. You wouldn't stand a chance."

She pouted mockingly. "Am I really that dangerous? And let's be realistic here," she began leaning into his ear. "Which one of us really doesn't stand a chance?"

Iroh took a look around and found who he was looking for. Kan. The bodyguard gave him a smirk and looked towards the Avatar, who was with her children.

"Now, you'll introduce me to the Avatar or I'll have my assistant tear her out. Literally," she threatened with a wicked smile. The Firebender glared at the woman but decided to play her game. For now.

* * *

"Avatar Korra," he called as they approached her. The Waterbender looked up and frowned at the woman. She was the one she had seen her husband with.

"Oh! So this is the Avatar!" the Nonbender began with a smile. "My, my! You are beautiful!"

"Thanks," Korra replied a little sourly.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Tori," Taren said, holding out her hand. The Avatar shook it and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and a cold chill run down her spine. This woman was dangerous, she could sense it. Iroh stiffened at the lie but kept his composure.

"Nice to meet you," the Avatar lied.

"Pleasure," the Nonbender agreed. "Well, I won't take up anymore of your time. But I'll be seeing you around."

Korra nodded, hoping she never did.

* * *

The couple arrived home, each with a child in their arms. They both took them to their room and changed their clothing so that they would be more comfortable before tucking them in and going to their room. They changed in silence and Mako sighed heavily.

"Korra," he began.

"What?" she growled.

"I really didn't do anything with her. I've told you time and again, I only have eyes for you."

"It didn't look like it!" she snapped. He let out a growl.

"You're one to talk," he snapped back. "I know you enjoyed dancing with that stuck up General!"

Korra gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? The ball was held in his honor. It's not like I could have said no!"

"You could've!"

"You know what?" she began, grabbing a pillow. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" he asked furiously.

"To sleep with Naga! I rather sleep with her than listen to you go on about your jealousy issues!"

"My jealousy issues?"

"I'm just being honest!"

"You're crazy!"

"You're a liar!" she yelled back as she shut the door. She made a move to go downstairs but decided to just sleep in her kid's room. Quietly she opened the door and closed it before snuggling close to them.

Mako threw himself onto the bed with a huff. He silently cursed himself for being such an idiot and snapping at his wife. He sighed heavily and drifted off to sleep only to be awakened when he heard a scream that made his blood run cold.


End file.
